Lost
|next = }}Lost & Found is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the fifty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Claudia and Steve get an intruder alert, which leads them to the shocking reveal that Paracelsus is alive and in the Warehouse. Meanwhile, Pete, Myka and Artie hunt down artifacts stolen by pirates centuries ago. To find the cache, they team up with the mysterious Charlotte Dupres whose agenda puts all their lives in danger. Plot Source: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2424324/synopsis?ref_=tt_ov_pl Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Polly Walker as Charlotte Dupres *Anthony Stewart Head as Paracelsus Guest Starring *Sasha Roiz as Marcus Diamond *Josh Blaylock as Nick Powell Co-Starring *Reed Clare as Lars Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Aleister Crowley's Ruby Studded Universal Hexagram Necklace '- Belonged to notorious occultist Aleister Crowley, who after devoting much of his life to studying and mastering the art of astral projection, imbued it with the power to create a smoke-like spectral projection lasting beyond the life of the user’s corporeal form. The sound of a high C-note can drive the apparition away, though. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Philosopher's Stone Piece -''' The legendary Lapis Philosophorum, when whole is said to be capable of transmuting base metals into gold. Also used to create a universal medicine – the elixir of life – that can be used for physical rejuvenation and achieving immortality, or make an immortal mortal. *'Dan Seavey's Pyramid Puzzle Box' - Created by "Roaring" Dan Seavey that was a clue to where the lost stolen cache of artifacts were kept. When one piece is fit inside of the other, the puzzle turns and reconfigure into a few seconds long written coordinates that lead to the headstone of Seavey's first mate. *'Auguste Rodin's Hammer & Chisel - '''After a lifetime of use, Rodin’s favorite tools now possess the power to reveal shapes hidden inside other objects. Should only be used on inanimate objects. *'Franz Mesmer's Magnets '- Once a magnet touches someone, it creates a ‘whammy field’ that causes the victim to see illusions through the power of suggestion. The magnets can be used separately to whammy multiple people at once. *'New Year's Noisemakers -''' Imbued with the cheer from a wild and crazy 1937 New Year’s Eve party. When used, creates streamers, fireworks, and balloons and an appropriately cheerful “Happy New Year!” Also induces a slight alcohol-like buzz in whoever holds them when activated. *'Insecurity-Serving Serving Platter' - Anyone who eats contents served from platter may experience waves of doubt about their capacity to reason. Useful for political manipulation. Seen near Claudia when she reached the dead end. http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Insecurity_Serving_Serving_Platter.png *'Robert the Bruce's Tartan': Inspires unyeilding defiance. This was one of the artifacts stolen from Warehouse 12 by Roaring Dan Seavey durring the move from Warehouse 12 to Warehouse 13. It is currently in Warehouse 13. *'Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard': Causes a form of synesthesia. This was one of the artifacts stolen from Warehouse 12 by Roaring Dan Seavey durring the move from Warehouse 12 to Warehouse 13. It is currently in Warehouse 13. *'Tesla Rifle': Works like the Tesla gun, but has long-range capabilities. Trivia * At the start of the episode, when Myka tells Pete that it's 1 AM and not yet 3 AM, Pete says that he is on east coast time. However, South Dakota follows the Central Time Zone and therefore the difference between Eastern Time Zone and Central Time Zone is only one hour. The only exception to this is if the episode was taking place on the day Daylight Savings Time begins, in which case it would be 3 AM in the Eastern Time Zone and 1 AM in the Central Time zone. * The symbols on the box that the stone was pulled from were "sulfur" "mercury" and "salt" * The HMS Avalon was named after the island of the same name from Arthurian legend, where the sword Excalibur was forged and King Arthur recovered from his wounds after the Battle of Camlann. ** It's name literally translates to "the isle of fruit apple trees." * As seen on the HMS Avalon's shipping labels, the ship departed April 27th, 1914.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Crowley_Hexagram_Shipping_Manifest.jpg ** Departing from London, the Avalon would have reached America's shore within 5 to 10 days had it not been attacked by Dan Seavey. https://www.telegraph.co.uk/travel/news/What-travelling-was-like-100-years-ago/ * This episode references David Wolcott, Helena's previously unnamed partner from "3... 2... 1", and confirms his death at the hands of pirates. * The Tulip Steakhouse, where the Agents meet with Charlotte, is a real steakhouse located in Toronto, Canada.https://bit.ly/2qjgk1Z ** It was original used for the opening diner scene in "An Evil Within." * Dan Seavey's Puzzle Box is inscribed with lyrics from a sailor song in Frederick Marryat's novel The Dog Fiend; Or, Snarleyyow, describing "Fiddler's Green."http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dan_Seavey%27s_Puzzle_Box_1.png ** Fiddler's Green is a legendary supposed afterlife, where there is perpetual mirth, a fiddle that never stops playing, and dancers who never tire. In 19th-century maritime folklore it was a kind of afterlife for sailors who have served at least 50 years at sea. * The coordinates on the Puzzle Box (42.906, -78.820) actually correspond to the Concordia Cemetery in Buffalo, NY.https://bit.ly/2qg9WJM ** However, they are close to the real coordinates (43.088, -79.095; approximately 19 miles) from the Drummond Hill Cemetery, Niagara Falls, where the cemetery scene takes place.https://goo.gl/EzdMWN References Trailer Category:Season 4 episodes